In general, a toilet is designed to discharge excreta with washing water supplied when a lever is operated to a sewage disposal tank after a user uses an indoor toilet, and recently, a “Device for non-power auto-flush of chamber pot” that automatically flushes using water pressure has been disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0946393.
According to this patent document, when a user sits on a toilet seat, water is supplied to an operation unit from a water tank through a water pipe opened by the weight of the user, a cylinder rod is pressed and moved while compressing a spring by the pressure of the water supplied to the operation unit, and the water moving the cylinder rod is supplied to a flushing unit by restoring force of the compressed spring, whereby flushing water corresponding to the excrement is discharged and removes the excrement.
However, according to the patent document, when the pressure of the water supplied from a hydrant is lower than the tension of the spring, the cylinder is not pressed and moved, it is difficult to determine whether the waste from the user is urine or feces and flushing is not appropriately performed, whereby automatic flushing function is lost, and thus the reliability of the product is deteriorated.
Further, when excrement is simultaneously discharged from a plurality of toilets, water pressure is weakened as the water is supplied to the toilets, so the cylinder rod cannot be moved to the position where excreta is determined and flushing water for urine is discharged. Accordingly, the toilets are clogged with remaining excreta or an offensive odor is caused. Further, it is troublesome to have to flush by manually operating the lever to remove the remaining excreta, and water is wasted and economic feasibility is low, and there is sanitation problem.
Further, the operation unit that is operated by water pressure is complicated, so productivity is low and manufacturing cost is increased, resulting in low economic feasibility, and there are many parts, so water leaks at their joints or dirt is accumulated in the pipes, which causes malfunction.
Recently, to solve the above problems, in the document of Korean Patent No. 10-1071981, there has been disclosed an “Automatically flushing toilet seat by distinguishing feces and urine only using energy of body weight”.
According to this document, when a user sits on the toilet seat, the toilet seat is moved down by the weight of the user, the gap between first and second loading rollers decreases, tension of a loading wire is removed, and simultaneously, when a separation member fixed to a loading wire-fixing member is moved by the downward movement of the toilet seat to press an excreta determining unit, the excreta is determined as urine, and when a cylinder rod presses the excreta determining unit, the excreta is determined as feces, and in this state, when the user stands up from the toilet seat, the amount of fluid is adjusted in accordance with opening/closing of a hole depending on the determined urine or feces, the toilet seat is returned, the gap between the first and second loading rollers is increased, and the loading wire is tensed and pulls the flushing wire, so flushing water corresponding to the excreta is discharged into the toilet body and removes the excreta.
However, according to this configuration, when fluid is supplied to a cylinder in accordance with the weight of the user who sits on and stands up from the toilet seat, the fluid flows through a complicated system and there are many parts, so assembling is difficult and the manufacturing cost is high, which lowers economic feasibility.
Further, maintenance is difficult and a defective proportion is high due to possibility of leaking of the fluid at the joints of the parts, and the operation time depends on the amount of injected oil and a viscosity difference according to a temperature difference, so malfunction frequently occurs. Furthermore, water is not supplied or keeps being supplied due to an on/off error of a separate pipe valve, so reliability of the product is deteriorated.
To solve the above problems, in the document of Korean Patent No. 10-1389941, there has been disclosed a “Powerless automatic flushing toilet seat for water tank having air exhaust and intake control functions only through human body weight and powerless automatic flushing toilet seat for water tank”.
According to this document, when the user sits on the toilet seat, the loading member should have a loading force that pulls the flushing wire in conjunction with the downward movement of the toilet seat, and when the user stands up from the toilet seat, the flushing wire pulled in conjunction with the upward movement of the toilet seat rotates the siphon cover upward, and at the same time the flushing water of the tank is discharged to the toilet main body through the opened drain hole, thereby removing excreta, and the amount of air sucked into the toilet paper time adjuster is controlled to adjust the operation time of flushing, thereby solving the problem of the conventional art.
However, according to the document, it is problematic in that the loading force that can pull the flushing wire is held by the loading member by the downward movement of the toilet seat, but as the lever is rotated, friction and load occur in the loading wire pulling the loading member, the power transmission efficiency is lowered so that the siphon cover cannot be lifted sufficiently, whereby the flushing water stored in the tank is not smoothly discharged and the power to remove the excreta is decreased. In addition, the toilet main body is left with a remaining excreta or foreign substances, which causes clogging of the toilet or offensive odor, so reliability of the product is deteriorated.
Further, the siphon cover should be lifted sufficiently to smoothly discharge the flushing water, but due to the height of the toilet seat, inconvenience for the users may be caused and there are design limitations, and as the number of parts increases, assembling is difficult, which increases the working time and increases the manufacturing cost, which lowers economic feasibility.
Recently, to solve the above problems, in the document of Korean Patent No. 10-1535278, there has been disclosed a “Powerless automatic flushing device with a loading-pressing protrusion having flushing function maximized with lowest human body weight and minimal seating switch action”.
According to this document, the air in the guide rib is discharged outside in conjunction with the downward movement of the toilet seat by the user's body weight, and simultaneously, the loading member is rotated by pressure of the pressing protrusion to obtain a loading force to pull the flushing wire, and when the user's body weight is unloaded, the amount of air flowing in the guide rib is adjusted such that a time for a user to discard toilet paper is adjusted. In addition, as the flushing wire is pulled by the restoring force of the loading member, the flushing water in the tank is discharged to the toilet main body through the drain hole opened by the upward movement of the siphon cover and removes the excreta, thereby solving the problem of the conventional art.
However, according to the document, it is problematic in that since the loading member is rotated by pressure of the pressing protrusion to load a force to pull the flushing wire, when the loading member is rotated by the vertical movement of the pressing protrusion, operation is not smoothly performed due to the frictional force between the pressing protrusion and the loading member and parts may be damaged, thus maintenance is difficult, and in order to rotate the loading member, the user's body weight to move the pressing protrusion should be heavy for smooth operation.
Further, when the opening and closing member is operated by the loading force of the loading member, the loading member releases operation of the opening and closing member while being moved along the release member, but since the loading member is moved while being brought in close contact with the inclined release member, operation is not smoothly performed due to the frictional force between the loading member and the release member, and parts may be damaged, thus maintenance is difficult.
Further, the amount of air inflow is adjusted in accordance with the degree of compression of the adjustment filter by the pressure of the adjusting bolt, but the adjustment filter has a problem in that the adjustment amount is changed by the fine dust to be filtered or may be clogged and not restored, causing erroneous operation of continuous flushing, and since the members for implementing flushing are constituted by respective parts and assembled to the toilet seat, the work process is complicated, and the working time is increased and the labor cost is increased, which lowers economic feasibility.
Further, after assembling each part on the bottom plate of the toilet seat, each part should be waterproofed in the process of covering the top plate, but the waterproof condition is bad because the area where each part is installed is wide, and in case of service or repair, it is difficult to deal with, and also excreta and foreign substances enter into the seating switch during use, resulting in offensive odor and malfunction.